hundredblossomsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanako Geijutsuka
Name Hannako Last Name Geijutsuka IMVU Name Wuzzumms Nicknames Dia Age 21, 4/3 Gender Female Race / Ethnicity Behrati with a father from Kurobara Religion Pubicly Athiest, Privatley Eeshwar Bahakti Height 5'7 Weight 128lbs Appearance Hannako can almost always be seen in her silken wraps brought over from Behrat Mata and her silken scarf draped round her head with the occasional bindi and jewels her dark hair braided, her appearance is very mystical and romantic but different from traditional Kurobaran Cloths and Silks. Eye colour Black Scars / Tattoos N/A Blood type O Behaviour/Personality Hanako has a somewhat secluded personality she doesn’t place trust in many people and tends to keep her life private only allowing those in public to see what she wants them to see. Though Hanako keeps most things private she has a great aptitude for socialism and finds it enthralling to have deep conversations with people who will indulge her, she’s a free spirit spending most of her time outside with plants and animals most of the time gathering plants and flowers for her mixtures. She tends to shy away from most religious figures due to her past and prefers entirely to reject religious encounters and discussions. She has a grace about her presence and always tends to be noticed by at least a few everywhere she goes but this is not her intent and she usually tries to ignore any onlookers as she goes about her life by simple means. Nindo N/A Relationship Single Occupation Painter and Novice Medicine Woman. Affiliation Kerubara Element N/A Element II N/A Advanced Nature N/A Energy Color N/A Weapon of Choice Paint Pigment Powders. Allies/Enemies None. Background Hanako Geijutsuka Hanako was born in a small Basti in Behrat Mata a Basti is like a Village but mostly in Behrat Mata each Basti has its own pagan religion formed from the main religion Eeshwar Bahakti Including many Deities and Gods each for the different elements and events in life some Basti chose to pay homage to one of these Deities or several some even claiming that one was an almighty above the rest. Hanako’s mother was what the Basti elders called Chhaatna or “Chosen.” They believed her mother to be the living reincarnation of the sun Deity Aaditya, growing up this meant nothing to Hanako other than that people would come to see her mother seeking guidance bringing her gifts and flowers , paintings and tapestry’s it was here that Hanako began to study the ancient Behrat skill for art. Starting at a young age Hanako began first doing small traditional Thanka paintings of her mother for the elders to hang in there temple shrines but as her skill grew and her knowledge of pigments ripened she began to receive requests from village heads across Behrat. When Hanako had turned 17 a strange old a feeble woman came to visit there Basti none knew her name and even the elders would not welcome her as the woman struggled under the burden of her bags Hanako went to her aide and brought her to their home for food and wine, the women ate and once her strength was returned she told Hanako that she had come seeking the Artist of Aaditya, this was what the people took to calling Hanako now based on the teachings of the Bastis elders of her mother. Hanako thaught long and hard about her reply but told the women the artist was herself, the old women satisfied with the girl began to show her many ways to create exotic and new paint pigment powders the likes of which Hanako had never seen before the sun had set the women gave Hanako a small scroll with pigment ingredient mixtures scrawled onto it in a quick hand. “My life’s work” the woman crowed “Study them, learn them well and destroy all writings off them but keep them here.” She reached to touch Hanakos temples as her arms shook and suddenly fell limp as the women had simply ceased to be as he body lay there shriveled and lifeless Hanako placed her body onto a pyre and commended her soul to the heavens. So had her people be taught to do. Over the next three years Hanako had studied the script like the woman said learning all the mixtures and knowledge kept there on, she knew now many recipes of different plants and there effects and it was on this day she decided to have a bit of a celebratory burning of the script no longer needing its guidance but before she could even build a pyre that night the elders had come for her mother, Hanako listened in on the conversation her mother shouting in the Behrat language “Ae Nahi sudvidha kah vah kamee mujhe!” Suddenly pots could be heard breaking, Hanako rushed in to see her mother being dragged out by two Basti warriors. What happened that night only Hanako can describe but after alone in what felt like a strangers home now a unexpected miracle occurred her father a man she never knew arrived with a large caravan to take Hanako away to a village in the East where her skills would be appreciated, to Kurobara. Along the journey her father had explained that her mother wanted to keep you in her country while her father couldn’t stand to see her mother with the pagans in the Basti so they split he returned home to Kurobara and her mother left in Behrat with Hanako, shortly before their arrival however Hannakos father perished due to a long time illness leaving Hanako alone in a strange place to call her new home the people disliked her for her disgusts of religion but could not ignore her talent as a painter and it was here in Kurobara she hoped to start again. Roleplay Selection N/A Approved By Approved by: Vxxn 12/12/14 Category:Character Category:Kurobara